


Promise that I need you there.

by Bunny17



Category: HTGAWM, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asher is a good Dom, Dom!Oliver, Dom!oliver Hampton, Dom/sub, Everythings the same except everyone is a Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possible Asher/Michaela later on, Sub!Connor, Subdrop, Subspace, angst with happy ending, coliver - Freeform, sub!connor walsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny17/pseuds/Bunny17
Summary: "Shh, it's okay." Oliver soothed, strong hand coming up to cup the back of Connors neck. "C'mere. You need to be closer." Connor whined, eyes filling up with tears as he leaned against his Dom, "shh, I know baby, I know..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So evidently there aren't enough Dom/Sub Coliver fics. Clearly these two pretty boys need some loving after recent events and I just can't get over Connor repeatedly saying 'I was good' and 'I'm a good boy' in season 2 and after searching desperately for forever, I just decided to write my own. I appologise for any OOC behaviour but this is sort of an Au so it can't be helped.  
> Any triggers or archive warnings I've missed or need to be applied, please let me know.  
> This is my first story and it has been inspired by the many amazing d/s story's I have read and loved so thanks to all those authors. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

"Are you even listening to me?" The clipped voice of Michaela demanded hand slamming against the desk. It had been a tough few days, on top of the steady stream of schoolwork and tests, Annalise had been working them into the ground, once again seeming to forget that they had other priorities.  
"I-no, what was it?" Connor asked shakily, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest, hands picking frantically at the loose threads.  
"I said, although the prosecution is reaching for Murder in the first degree, we could argue that the client lacks mens rea and therefor drop the charges to manslaughter." Connor nodded silently, attention still fixed on his phone which sat stiffly, face down on the table.  
It wasn't like Oliver to not text him after a fight. The older man hated confrontation and normally sought to solve it before the end of the day, but today seemed different. And coming home to a unwelcoming flat was not something Connor looked forward to. It had been stupid after all, Connor had woken up mid-way though the night, his head spinning and stomach turning, he'd stumbled towards the bathroom and promptly thrown up in the toilet before crawling to the crevasse between the bath and the toilet, pulling his knees up to his chest and pressing the heel of his hands tightly against his aching eyes. Oliver still wasn't home, the older man being no exception to Annalise's wrathful reign and truth be told, at times like this, Connor wishes he'd never met the dorky male, never allowed him to get tied up in this aweful mess.  
He let out a quiet sob, stomach rolling painfully as he reached out for his phone before dialling the familiar number from memory. It rang once, twice, three times before-  
"Connor?"  
"O-Oli?" Came the stuttered reply as tears welled up in his eyes, the older man's tone softened immediately,  
"What happened baby?" He questioned, placing his computer on the couch beside him before nodding at Wes as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
"I don't-I don't feel good, I woke up and you weren't here and I," Connor stopped himself abruptly, hating that he sounded so weak.  
"Connor?" There was no reply. "Connor?"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at Wes', look I'm gonna have to stay the night, we'll be working till late and I won't be able to Make it home-"  
"It's fine. Whatever go work with Wes or whoever the hell you with at this time of night." He snapped back, he was tired and his head hurt and all he wanted was his damned boyfriend to be home for once instead of out working for a killer, if that wasn't good motive for an attitude, he didn't know what was."  
"Excuse me?" The tone behind the phone was fuming, dominant undertones echoed through the line making Connor flinch. "Do you want to repeat that sentence?" Connor hated this part, wasn't in the mood to argue with Oliver, but wanted his emotions heard none the less. Surely Oliver wouldn't punish him when he was sick, would he?  
"You heard me." Came his clipped reply, he was sick of doms thinking they could shut him up with a rhetorical question, even the dom he loved with his entire existence. He'd had enough of it at boarding school.  
"Just cause your sick doesn't give you the excuse to be a- to be a damned brat Connor! You-" Connor pulled the phone away from his ear and jammed the end call button repeatedly with his finger, desperately ignoring the pounding in his head and the guilty clenching of his Chest, he hated to argue with Oliver; but it was just so hard to always do what people said and not retaliate, his mum had said it made him a strong sub, where as his dad argued it made him useless, what good was a sub who didn't obey, right?  
Connor sighed, curling over onto his side and clutching his stomach.  
He drifted off there on the cold tile, wishing to have his doms warm arms wrapped around him, whispering soothing words in his ear.  
That had been last night, he had awoken this morning feeling much better, albeit the pounding in his head remained the same, on top of stiff limbs from sleeping on the hard floor. He had arrived at work to find no sign of Oliver, only Michaela and Asher sitting in the living room with Laurel sorting through files besides them. That was hourse ago, he now sat curled up on the couch, head spinning and gut clenched with worry. Maybe Oliver would never call? Maybe he was-  
"Hey man..." He was yanked from his thoughts by the surprising gentleness of Ashers tone as he sat besides him. "You okay?"  
"Yeah I..." Connor trailed off, as tears began to well up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? All it took was for a Dom to ask if he was okay and his emotions were spilling over.  
"When was the last time you were dropped, hm?" Shit. He couldn't remember, Inbetween the cases and tests and overworked mindset, him and Oliver had barley had the chance to hook up in the last few weeks let alone properly scene, that explained a lot.  
"I'm not sure." He said quietly, looking down uncertainly at the couch. He heard Asher sigh, and was slightly surprised when the taller boy placed his hand firmly on the back of his neck and let his fingers curl to form a strong support.  
"C'mere." He said soothingly as Connor leaned into the touch, allowing himself to be pulled to lean against his friend, "I know buddy, I know." Asher soothed as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a shakey breath.  
"I'm gonna call Oliver, okay? Get him to come sort you out." But Connor wasn't listening, too busy thinking about the stark contrast between his goofy friend and the strong dominant besides him. He relaxed further as he heard the dialling of numbers and the soft murmur of Ashers voice along with the gentle massage of his neck...

"Connor? Connor!" Connor woke sharply to the frantic voice of his Dom echoing round the room.  
"It's fine, Jheez O-man, he's in here. Annalise told me to tell you, that you guys have the day off, go take care of your sub." Oliver nodded, his heart rate easing as his eyes rested on the sluggish form of his boyfriend. Connor let out a high pitched whine, worried eyes flickering over the rest of the room. Everyone was there: Frank, Laurel, Michaela, bonnie and Wes, who had apparently arrived before he woke up. Oliver understood his distress immediately, surreptitiously edging infront of him to block him from peering eyes before crouching down and fixing Connor with a firm stare.  
"You tell me when you need to be dropped. I try my best but I can't read your damned mind Connor!" Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and for finger. "Listen, I'm gonna take you home, get you cleaned up and then we're gonna talk about your punishment-" Connor whimpered softly, eyes welling up for the millionth time that day, hating that his Dom was ebarrasing him infront of his friends like this. "No arguments."  
Oliver stood up sharply, before gently taking Connor by the hand and pulling him up, taking note of the way the others quirky averted their gaze. He sighed, wrapping his arm around Connor and pulling him protectively into his side. He hated this. Punishing his sub for a few misdemeanours, however, it was required by law to correct any misbehaviour, and failiour to do so could land him in prison, or worse, without his sub.

Oliver sighed as he unlocked the door to his flat, Connor had been unusually quiet the entire journey home, whilst Oliver's mind had been a frantic mess of anger and confusion. He understood that Connor needed to be dropped and got cranky and emotional whever he did, every sub was like that, hormones running wild if left untamed. What he didn't understand, was the sudden mistrust towards his Dom. Connor had never questioned him on his whereabouts before, never accused him of being out with other men, or even worse sleeping with one of Connors friends. It made him angry and hurt, no, the accusation made him furious. All he had ever done was take care of Connor, take him in when he was scared, coddle him at every chance he got. How could Connor accuse him of cheating when it was Connor who had actually cheated in real life?  
"Your going to go to the bathroom, wash your face, have a shower and be back here in exactly 20 minutes Connor."  
"But-"  
"Now Connor!"  
With his head hung in shame, Connor shuffled off towards the bathroom, hands self consciously wrapped around his stomach.  
When Connor came back out exactly 19 minutes later, Oliver was sat stiffly on the couch, back straight, arms crossed.  
"Sit." He ordered, his normally soft features hardening into those of a strict Dom. Connor was shocked, the way Oliver was acting today... He'd never seen him like this. And truth be told he was nervous of the older man. Trusting. But nervous.  
"Tell me the rules you broke." Connor pouted unconciously, eyes flickering to the ground.  
"I-I disrespected you... And I accused you without asking first. I hung up on you and hid from you during a argument a-and interrupted you when you tried to explain the situation... I'm sorry sir." Oliver nodded in approval, taking in the younger man's guilty appearance.  
"Look at me." He said softly, hand reaching out to cup Connors face, who's green eyes flickered up to meet Oliver's brown ones. "You know that the government moniter all submissive and dominants phone interactions, and you know us dominants live by a specific set of rules when I comes to punishing our subs. They know we had a dispute Connor, heard every word of it, heard you snap at me and hang up on me which means that I have no choice but to punish you in a way that obides by the law. Chapter 37 subsection B states that any submissive caught disrespecting their dominant in a public place, eg... Another dominants house, weather directly or not must be punished by either a caning or prolonged session of orgasm denial, edging and overstimulation," Connor let out a quiet sob, he understood the rules, had read them over and over again in his teenage rage towards all dominants besides his mother, disobeyed them all at one point or another. He hated the cane with a passion, it was his mothers choice of punishment for everything and Oliver knew that. Took mercy on him whenever he could, always picking the other punishment. And as much as Connor hated the constant, tear inducing overstimulation, he'd choose it over the cane any day.  
"Shh, it's okay." Oliver soothed, strong hand coming up to cup the back of Connors neck. "C'mere. You need to be closer." Connor whined, eyes filling up with tears as he leaned against his Dom, "shh, I know baby, I know..." He trailed off, massaging the coiled muscles beneath his fingers. "You've had a long day, okay? Let's get you to bed and we'll finish this tommorow." Oliver's gentle tone left no room for argument, and Connor clung to him desperately as he walked them towards the bedroom and got them both into pajamas and then into bed, Oliver lay on his back, arm wrapped protectively around the vulnerable boy who remained curled up, head settled on Oliver's chest and arm wrapped around his middle. He fell asleep to Oliver's soothing words and gentle touch, almost forgetting that tomorrow would only brig pleasure induced pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very NSFW, Connor gets his long awaited punishment this chapter, for mature audiences only.  
> This chapter was based off this beautiful orgasm denial video: http://www.xtube.com/video-watch/Absboi-intense-edging-and-cum-explosion-27289371  
> however, this is pornography so anyone under the age of 18 should not watch this video.  
> Although this chapter is punishment, Connor is fully consenting.  
> Please enjoy xx

"Shh, shh baby." Oliver soothed as he cuffed Connors hands to the sides of the bench, running his hand soothingly along his thigh before taking Connors legs and repeating the action. The younger boy was already hard, a small prostate massager embeded deep within him, vibrating mercilessly. Oliver had started the morning off with a slow, relaxing handjob before stepping up the game with a neat blowjob that left Connor gasping, he'd then slipped in the prostate massager, setting it on a low pulse for a few hours as he'd gone to the shops, leaving Connor with strict instructions not to touch himself.  
When he'd returned, Connor had been a whimpering mess, fists clenched at his sides, eyes squeezed shut. However Oliver ignored him in favour of putting away his purchases, letting the boy stew for a while.  
A loud keen brought Oliver back to the present, he smirked at sight before him as he pulled up a chair to sit infront of Connor, leaning forward and wrapping his hand around the hard member and pulling up.  
"Mhmm" Connor groaned, hips pressing up into the touch, "ahh...huhh" he whined as Oliver moved his left hand to play with the end of the massager, pushing it in and out before settling on a steady paced tapping motion.  
"Uh..O-oli..." Oliver smirked as he began to twist his hand on every upstroke causing Connor to groan gutterally. Each twist sent violent shock waves through Connors cock, the feeling amplified by the constant pressure on his prostate.  
Oliver sighed, as much as he was enjoying watching his sub whimper and whine, this needed to become more pain than pleasure in order to punish the boy, biting his lip he stopped the subtle tapping and replaced it with strong, measured hits causing the boy to jerk violently, squeeling keens excaping his throat.  
"Ahh...nah... Oli" he whined, tears brimming in his eyes as he bucked desperately into the pleasurable hand in attempt to avoid the punishing one. Gently running his hand over the head of Connors cock, Oliver began to twist and turn the prostate massager, occasionally pushing further inside of him, only to pull it out moments later and press it against the swolen gland. Connor let out a shout as he let go of the toy and proceeded to use both hands to stimulate him, gently tickling and sliding hands back and forth over the swolen member.  
Connor whimpered as he felt his orgasm building within him, jerking hurriedly into the hands holding him, desperate for release that was getting closer... Closer... Closer... Connor sobbed as the stimulation was stopped and the hand let go, glazed eyes stared uncomprehending as his Dom stood up and moved away, only to return with a bottle of lube that he drizzled carefully into his right hand.  
Connor jerked violently as the hand returned, glutes clenching and unclenching rhythmically and he thrust in time to the strokes.  
He whined petulantly as he arched off the bench. Wanting, Craving, Needing release.  
However the release never came, and Connor was left jerking and flinching in the chair for hours, Oliver's hand continuously torturing the boy, leaving him breathless and gasping for air.

"Oli...Oli, please," Connor sobbed, tears working their way down his cheeks, his cock red and angry as the Dom worked it.  
"I-I can't Oli..." His hips unwillingly thrust upwards towards his dominants expert hands, teetering on the edge of orgasm.  
"I'm gonna- I'm gonna..." And just like that the stimulation was gone. Connor felt a sob building in his chest as he bucked desperately into the air, cock twitching.  
"Don't you dare," Oliver said stoically, taking in his subs needy appearance, "don't you dare boy." Connor keened, chest heaving as he attempted to calm himself down, he hiccuped and pouted hopelessly as he stared down at his dripping dick.  
The dominant stretched his aching arm, his wrist not used to the prolonged work out, before gripping the hard dick before him and working it up and down. Connor shrieked, hands scrabbelling at the chair beneath him as he arched up and away from his boyfriend,  
"S-stop, Oli! I c-can't take it." The dominant ignored his please, if anything increasing the speed with intent.

It didn't take long for Connor to become on edge, the constant stimulation forcing whimpering moans to escape his bitten lips. It was too much for him, the constant pleasure mixed with dreaded pain built up in his lower belly, he didn't want to disappoint his Dom. He wasn't a bad sub, lived off the praise he got and hated the punishment, and yet here he was.  
"Sir... Sir I'm close!" He whimpered, trying to alert the older man that if he didn't stop running his thumb over his slit they'd have a problem, "Sir!" He tried again, desperate this time; but Oliver was having none of it, and continued his assult on the younger boy, " I-I'm... Close..." And just like that he was cumming, long spurts shot from his dick, coating his stomach and chest, he was so out of it, so high off adrenaline and pheromones he hardly noticed Oliver's hand rubbing his semen into his skin as he coo'd gently.  
Oliver glanced down at his sub, taking in his glazed sub-spaced appearance and grimaced, hating what he was about to do, however necessary it was. So without another thought he gripped Connor's member with his left hand, the palm of his right hand pressing down on the head of his dick, polishing him.  
Connor screeched, eyes flying open as the assult continued,  
"Nonono..." He begged, "sir... I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please!" He whined and whimpered and mewled, eyes watering furiously, soon he began to sob, gasping breaths filling the apartment.  
"Ah! Ah, nonono," he cried, ragged breaths torn from his chest, "thank you sir! Thank you, thank you! Please... Please!" Oliver nodded silently, giving the sensitive cock one last squeeze before letting it fall limply against Connors stomach. He then proceeded to ease the prostate massager from him and gently place it into a bucket of anti-bacterial that lay next to him.  
Connor was compleatly spaced out, body lax exept from the frantic rise and fall of his chest.  
"C'mon babe..." Oliver whispered, kneeling down to uncuff the boy, "you did so well baby, your so good for me." He then moved up to uncuff his arms, making soothing nondescript noises. He then hoisted Connor up into standing position, holding the boy tightly to his side before making his way towards the bedroom, he'd clean Connor up later, but for now they were both far too drained to do anything but cuddle. He could wash the sheets tomorrow. He pulled the sheets aside before gently lowering Connor down onto them. He went to move away but was held back by Connor frantically grabbing for him, eyes pleading for him to stay.  
"It's okay, I'm staying right here, just going over to my side." He said gently, before prying himself from Connors grip and climbing into bed himself. He then pulled the sub against his chest and began running his hand through his hair, soothing the keening sub. "You did so well baby, so well, so good for me, so beautiful." He repeated the mantra until the boy was asleep, chest rising and falling slowly, eyelashes fluttering to the beat of his heart.


	3. The cane pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely http://archiveofourown.org/users/coliver/pseuds/coliver who suggested that I do a chapter where Oliver uses the cane. I hope Oliver doesn't seem too harsh and out of character in this chapter, lots of comfort to come, promise! Sorry this is so late, enjoy xox

"You punched a Dom?!" Oliver's voice echoed shamelessly around the room, eyes ablaze as he took in the sight of his beaten sub and sheepish friends, his statement hanging stale in the air.  
Connor took a deep breath, baring his neck in submission as he curled away from Asher's soft touch and instead turned to look at his Dom.  
"Ollie I-"  
"What were you thinking?" The older man snapped, striding across Annalise's living-room towards the cowering sub before dropping to his knees infront of him, He reached out, gentle hands cupping the battered face of his boy, running his thumb soothing across the blackened cheekbone.  
"I told him to back off Ollie... he was saying all this shit-"  
"Language." Oliver barked, enraged at not only the danger the sub had put himself in, but also at the blunt call he'd received from the school district, demanding proof of an appropriate punishment in order to drop the assault charges placed against the willfull sub that would make the school look bad. As if a black eye, bust lip and excessive bruising to his cheeks and jaw was not enough.  
"Sorry..." mumbled Connor, eyes downcast and teary. "H-he wouldn't stop Ollie, just kept shouting at me over and over demanding for me to show him respect and get on my knees and I couldn't Ollie... not like that, never like that..." the younger man trailed off a lone tear toppled from his lashes and landed pitifully on his shaking hands.  
"So you punched him." Oliver's reply was blunt.  
Connor's eyes grew distraught, hands reaching out desperately towards Oliver, but the older man pulled away, catching the subs wrist in a firm hold.  
"This." He snapped, gesturing to the metal band that encircled connors wrist, "This is your protection. If someone goes for you, if someone hurts you, if someone's SCARING you; you use this and it contacts the correct authorities. You don't attack like an animal Connor. He could've killed you! Do you not get that?"  
Connor's lip trembled, he'd known it was stupid when he'd done it, the second his fist had hit the hard jaw of the tall Dom he'd known he'd fucked up. But he'd been so angry, so hurt, so confused. He'd been told a thousand times that the older generation of Doms hated mouthy subs, but there was a difference between back chat and standing up for yourself, right?  
Oliver sighed yet again, sitting back on his haunches and getting ready to stand.  
"Mr Landon has asked for a formal apology."  
"But-" Connor's indignant reply was cut short.  
"For fucks sake no buts Connor!" Oliver boomed, his normally calm persona shattering. "Punching a Dom is a criminal offence, regardless of provocation. Unless you want to spend 6 months in a sub rehabilitation unit I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The room was stony silent, four pairs of worried eyes fixed on the couple as Oliver's chest heaved up and down, badly hidden rage sprawled across his features.  
"I hate this as much as you do Connor; but I'm not loosing you simply because you won't swallow your pride." Oliver stood abruptly.  
"Dinners at 6, I expect you to be bathed and dressed in a suit by the time I get home. Landon wants this done in court, so look smart." He lent forward and pressed a soft kiss to the subs forehead before turning and briskly exiting the house

Connor slumped into the couch, eyes filled with stubborn tears.  
"He didn't even listen..." he mumbled.  
Asher sighed, pulling the sub into his arms.  
"He's worried about you Connor, you mean everything to him and hes doing everything in his power to keep you with him. If he folds and coddles you like he wants to, the court will demand he lets you into Landon's care for a week so that he can punish you as he sees fit. Do you really want that?" Connor let out a sob.  
"Hey... none of that baby, I got you." Asher soothed, holding the boy closer to his chest, "I got you..."

\----------------------------------------

Oliver sighed, running a hand nervously through his hair as he approached his appartement. He wasn't ready for this. All he wanted to do was pull Connor into his arms and protect him from the bullshit subs were forced into; and yet here he was, ready to drag the already vulnerable man into a courtroom full of angry dominants, ones that demanded the kind of respect that Connor wasn't able to give.   
He sighed again, hands fumbling blindly at his pockets in attempt to find his key before cursing softly and knocking three times sharply instead.  
Connor looked like shit. His eyes were red rimmed from crying, the bruises on his face seemed to darken with time and the cut on his lip bled sluggishly, his toned body was clad only in boxers and a thin Henley, hands wringing nervously infront of him. Oliver broke.  
"Hey baby..." he coed gently, hands coming up to cup the younger boys face.  
"O-Ollie?" His tone was questioning.  
"Yeah sweetie, it's me." Oliver replied hands sliding up to tug gently on the shorter mans hair. Connor seemed to sag, tension melting from his body as he leant into his Dom's touch.  
"Your not mad...?" He trailed off, his tearful gaze flickering from Oliver's eyes, to his lips before settling on his collar bone.  
He wasn't expecting the strong arms that pulled him into a warm embrace, nor was he expecting the gentle kiss that landed on the top of his head.  
"No baby, I'm not mad. You scared me s'all" Oliver placated, guiding Connor to the couch and collapsing onto it, dragging the pretty sub with him. Connor breathed a sigh of relief, burying his face into his Dom's broad chest, curling his fist tightly into the older mans shirt.   
They still had time, Oliver thought bitterly. It was only four pm, he could wake up at half five and put the dinner on ready for 6. Court was at 8.   
He placed a firm hand on the back of the Sub's neck, squeezing reassuringly, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver strode into the courtroom, hand resting firmly on the small of his subs back.  
The room was mostly empty, a few spectators sat in the small seating area opposite the line of doms that sat on the slightly raise platform above.  
"Kneel." The order was spoken sharply and clearly directed at the smaller man. Connor flinched. He hated kneeling for people who weren't his Dom, it was a right only his Dom should posses. A beat later Connor felt Oliver's hand curl round his hip and squeeze meaningfully.  
"Kneel." The command was spoken again, but this time the voice was soft, a gentle order from the taller man that Connor couldn't refuse. He obediently sunk to his knees, eyes fixed stubbornly to the ground. "An account of the incident shall be recounted by each individual involved," the judge announced sternly. We shall begin with Mr Landon." Connor glanced nervously, eyes flickering between the judge and the empty chair that would soon be occupied but the large dominant. Connor tried to ignore the familiar sharp footsteps of the prosecuting Dom as he approached the chair, silently wishing to be anywhere but there. He listened as the Dom pulled back the chair, allowing the wooden legs to scrape mercilessly on the wooden floor, before sitting down with a graceless thump. "You may begin." " As you may know, I am a witness in Annalise Keating's investigation into the murder of Johnathan Smith. I had agreed to meet with Annalise and a few of her students in order to go over my statement and iron out the kinks if you will." The man sighed, straightening his tie before continueing, " obviously I expected law students to be dominants, or to at least have some damned manners when entering my home. And yet this Slut-" Connor flinched violently, right hand grasping his left wrist, sharp nails digging endlessly into his soft skin. "Waltzed in without a care in the world. He then began to question me! As if I was the criminal? It was insulting." The man paused for dramatic effect, hands balling threateningly into fists at his sides. "Well, that was simply unacceptable. I demanded for him to show me some respect and kneel as any reputable submissive would. He refused. I continued to attempt to reason with him with no success and finally snapped when he responded with 'as if I would kneel before scum like you.' Obviously i was furious, and as a well known dominant, known for breaking and rehabilitating mouthy subs. I took it apon myself to force the little brat to his knees. However, as soon as I reached out towards him. The little slut threw a goddamn punch! Fearing for my safety, I responded in the only way I could, and beat the little shit into submission.' Connor felt Oliver's hand tighten sharply on the back of his neck, his breaths were uneven with rage. Connor tried his best to calm his furious Dom from his position on the ground by edging closer to him and nuzzling the side of his leg, ignoring the fresh blood that driped from his split lip. "Very well." The judge stated calmly, nodding towards the other dominants on the council. "So we have a case of wild and disrespectful submissive attacking a reputable dominant within his own home. The home owner defended himself with the force necessary-" "Necessary?" Olivers voice was firm as it echoed round the room, effectively silencing the judge. "Please, explain to me how a 6'4 dominant professional boxer feared for his life against a 5'8 submissive who had never thrown a punch before in his life." "You never know with submissives these days. They seem to have forgotten their place." "Regardless of your opinion of my sub. You do not lay a hand on him." Olivers voice was cold as he spoke. "Silence." Ordered the judge, turning his attention to the kneeling boy. "Is this how it happened?" "Y-yes sir. I do not feel it is appropriate to kneel before another dominant that is not my own. I have the upmost respect for my dom, and to kneel before another would cause me a great deal of distress. I am greatly sorry for my actions. I don't know what came over me." Connor looked up through his lashes sweetly, turning on the charm to its full capacity. "Then it has been decided. The submissive will remain in his dominants care-" "What?!" Came Landonds shocked boom, making the youngest boy flinch. "However; he will be punished severely for his actions, and proof will be provided to the court of said punishment." Connor whined softly in the back of his throat. "I have decided that 60 strokes of the cane should suffice-" "What?!" It was Olivers turn to interrupt now. The judge ignored him, instead opting to continue his speech. "The caning will either be filmed for the court or the aftermath be photographed and presented. Either way, I must see bruising." "Your honour, has he not been bruised enough?" Oliver gestured towards connors battered face, longing to thread his hands through the boys hair and comfort him. "He brought this on himself." Was the last thing the judge said before smacking the gavel down on the hard wood desk.


	5. Chapter 5

"O-Oli? Oli don't, Oli please!" Connor sobbed desperately as he struggled to escape his bonds. He was bent over the desk, ass up, arms tied down to the table and legs spread, thick rope wrapped round them and looped round the table legs.  
"Easy baby..." Oliver soothed, hand rubbing softly over the small of connors back. "Shhh babe, just breathe."  
"Oli! Don't make me... I don't wanna, nah!" Oliver swore quietly, eyes watering at the sight of his distraught submissive. Connor hated the cane, his mothers favourite form of punishment had frequently landed the young sub on bed rest for a few days, buttocks littered with thin bruises as a result of a misdeed

Oliver brought the cane down again, wincing at the crack in item created as it smacked across the sub's reddened butt cheeks.   
Connor knew the rules, every sub did. Even though this was concidered a punishment and not a scene, a submissive was still able to use their safe word. However, in court ruled punishments such as this, the safe word could only be used to pause the punishment, not to end it.   
"Only twenty five more to go baby." Oliver soothed, bringing down the cane five times in quick succession, ignoring Connors wails and sobs.  
Oliver continued the assault, bringing the cane down mercilessly on the sub's behind over and over again until the sub began to go limp.  
"O-Oli... I don't - I don't feel so good." The sub hiccuped pitifully, sobs wracking his small frame as he yanked against his restraints.  
"5 more to go baby, count them for me okay?"   
"O-Okay sir..." the sub trailed off, eyes unfocussed and red.   
Wanting this over with as fast as possible, Oliver raised the cane before bringing it down with a harsh slap.  
"One!"  
Followed by another,  
"Two!"  
And again,  
"T-Three!"  
Oliver angled the next swat to cross perfectly at a diagonal across the pre existing ones, ripping a yell from the younger man.  
"Four! Oli stop! No more, please no more, sir! Sir?" Oliver once again ignored the please, steeled himself, and brought the cane down once more.   
He ignored the resounding crack that echoed around the room, focussing instead on the submissive that lay face down on the table.  
"F-five? Sir? Is-is it over?" The sub's legs were shaking visibly, sweat pooling around his lower back, eyes filled with yet more unshed tears.  
Oliver rushed to untie the bonds, cursing himself for forgetting the scissors that lay to his left before cutting away the rope sand pulling the sobbing sub into his arms.  
"I got you baby, I got you..." he soothed, rocking the boy in his arms as he awkwardly shuffled towards then bathroom.   
Connor continued to sob, heaving in air as though it was the first time he took a breath, body shaking from head to toe.  
He barley noticed Oliver run the tub, hardly felt the luke warm water engulf his body, the only thing his was aware of was the single thought racing through his mind.  
"Oli?"  
"Yeah babe?" Oliver replied, continuing to threat his hand through connors hair as he massaged in the shampoo.  
"Did I - did I do good?" The question was stuttered, spoken as if every fiber of Connor's body would collapse in on itself if the wrong answer was given.  
"You did amazing baby, so good for me, such a good boy." Oliver soothed, lifting the sub out of the water and wrapping him in a fluffy towel. He then began to gently wipe the boy down, cautious to avoid his quickly bruising buttocks.   
"Let's get you into bed hm?" Oli said softly, reaching into his bedside drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers and a oversized Henley for the sub, before dressing him silently and pulling him under the covers.  
Connor whined pitifully, curling up against Oliver and resting his head against his chest, enjoying the strong arm that wrapped protectively round him.  
"You did so well today, Connor." Oliver whispered, fingers tracing abscent minded patters across the sub's back. "I'm so proud of you."  
"I love you sir."  
"I love you too."


End file.
